Tallest Gaz
by StardustSage
Summary: When the leader of Earth's last rebels is captured, what will the ruler of the universe have in store for her? And will she be able to meet his demands? I'm so lame. xD [RAGR]


_A/N: **Character Death Warning. **This was a request fic from The Demon Surfer, whom I adore. He wanted RAGR (Red and Gaz Romance) and I obliged, although I did get a bit carried away... xD This was only supposed to be a one shot, but there's still like, two more parts to this story. So yeah, expect more. Eventually. Also, don't yell at me if Red seems out of character. The whole fact that a race could rebel... opened his eyes or some shit like that. And could you guys please tell me if I'm getting too wordy? I'm trying to improve descritions and stuff, but I'm worried I'm getting too longwinded. Thanks in advance, love you all!_

* * *

With a rough shove, the purple haired woman fell to her knees, cringing at the feel of cold metal floors against her bare knees. The innumerable tears in her jeans showing the innumerable scars on her body let the chill of the room run up her spine as she glared up, hoping some of the ice would imbed itself into her golden eyes. They were not the innocent eyes of a child, no- they had seen more suffering and destruction than anyone should have seen. And as she stared into the giant red orbs of her captor, hands bound with a crude shock device, Gaz couldn't help but wonder if everything she had worked for was in vain. 

When she was 17 Zim finally discovered that humans had snacks just like Irkens and Gaz's very small party was crashed by thousands of Irken ships rushing overhead, zapping almost everything in sight. Dib had, of course been sought out to lead the resistance, but in the chaos of the first attack, he had run to confront Zim. Finding his mangled corpse days later was what prompted her into action as leader of the earthen rebels. She had made sure he got a proper burial, and vowed to get revenge. Now however, it seemed her plans had backfired, because exactly 5 years after the battle had started it was over. She was sitting in front of the leader of Irk, or at least one of them, and the last band of humans willing to fight had been captured. It felt like she was the last human in the universe, but Gaz was going to go down swinging. Her switchblade hidden in her boot would make sure of that.

"Well hello, human," purred Red, smiling over her like a cat with a mouse under its paw. She simply leered at him and spat at his feet, amber globes bright with defiance. He flashed her a flat look of disappointment, obviously thinking the crude insult unimpressive. A jolt of electricity coursed through her wrist and up, spreading searing pain through her nerves and forcing a screech out of her worn throat. She panted as the shock shackles were turned off by one of the guards behind her, but didn't let her look of resistance fade.

Red frowned in disapproval. "Now now, no more of that, I was hoping we could talk like civilized people." Gesturing to a drone, two crystal flukes and a bottle of Irken champagne appeared before him. "What do you say, my dear?" he asked, giving her a cordial smile.

"How can you possibly call yourself civilized?" she sneered. Another shock was delivered to her nervous system, and another cry rang out in the air. Red flinched.

"Enough of that," he commanded. "Release her bonds."

"But- But- my Tallest!" A guard behind him protested. "She's dangerous! You don't know what she's capable of and..."

The Irken he was speaking to raised both non-existent eyebrows. "Are you questioning your Tallest? You can be charged for treason for that, you know," he said with a hard stare.

The flustered soldier saluted nervously and tried to right himself, visibly sweating. "Sir! Of course not sir! I mean, uh, of course I know sir, um, that is I..." He continued stuttering out bits of sentences until Red rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively at him.

"Yeah yeah, fine, now untie her," he said.

The guards all nervously nodded and the one controlling the cuffs reluctantly pressed a button. She felt them go cold and still, no longer buzzing with the electricity, and fall off, leaving her unrestrained.

The first reaction was her brain telling her to jump up and strangle the leader until he either died or agreed to free everyone. However the likelihood of being shot for any sudden moves was rather high, and killing herself wouldn't accomplish anything now. Besides, the prospect of a sit-down with the alien leader was intriguing. Perhaps the situation could be salvaged after all.

Slowly, carefully, she stood, keeping her hands visible at all times. She was a perfect match in height to the Tallest, thanks to her father's genes. They had also given her the determination and the courage to glare at her captor and growl, "What do you think I would talk to you about?"

"Now now," Red said, uncharacteristically gentlemanly, "I'm sure we'll have much to talk about. After all, you have been the leader of the strongest resistance to the Irken Empire since that Vortion and his interspecies cocktail of misfits." A slight sneer crept onto his face at the mention of the Resisty, but he quickly reverted to his diplomatic and business-like self. There was a reason Red did all the work with other species- Purple simply couldn't handle himself. Red could be as polite as he needed to and crank up the charm when he felt like it. And he certainly felt like it. Defeat was humiliating, but the way this alien female stood up to him, equal even in height, was refreshing. She had a stronger spirit than any Irken he had seen, and his mind had already planned a few good favors to ask of her. For whatever reason he held no grudge against her, he somehow understood the raw determination of the last rebels, and he respected her, in a way.

Gaz simply glared at him as he spoke and then stared at her, almost admiringly. "Like a have a choice," she muttered under her breath, crossing her arms and huffing angrily. Once again the alien leader frowned.

"Well you could say no and go rot in the dungeon with the other rebels with no hope of escape," he pointed out. Gaz merely scoffed and looked away from him, cheeks burning hot angry red. No one ever talked back to her. She was supposed to be intimidating! All the other Irkens here seemed to get it; this one just wasn't taking her seriously. She looked at him, willing his head to explode.

"Fine. I'll talk, whatever." She didn't look happy about it in the least.

Red snapped his fingers, and immediately the guards behind Gaz disappeared from the room along with all the other armed soldiers. A charming smile came to the Tallest's face. "Good, now then," he said, picking up a champagne fluke and pouring a glass with the utmost care, "Let's discuss the terms of your capture, your planet and your rebels." She merely gave him a glare, although it wasn't as hate filled as her previous looks. The leader thought her better looking when she softened her expression. Offering her the glass and pouring himself one, he continued, a slight smirk at his face. "I a few... propositions for you, and I believe you'll find them interesting."

This piqued her interest. "What kind of propositions?" she inquired with a clearly interested stare. Her eyebrows were high on her forehead, and Red couldn't help but marvel at them. Such an interesting human feature, hair. It apparently helped keep them warm. Fragile creatures like that would have been expected to lose nearly instantly to a race such as the Irkens. So what made them different? Their will? Determination? No, Red thought it was something else. Spirit. The Irkens surrounding him were mere drones, simply built to do what they had been told. He had seen more worlds than any of them, spoken to more people than they knew existed. Red could identify with this human. She was alive, not just in the physical sense but... in another way. It was hard for him to describe. And purple certainly didn't understand, no. He wasn't fascinated by the other cultures that they conquered, had no interest in wondering about the cosmos around them. No, he knew only what he needed to know- he was a Tallest, and Tallest got what they want. And Purple wanted snacks. That was it with him, always snacks. Never a yearning for something more. Sure, Red liked snacks. But wasn't there more to life than doughnuts? He sighed, reaching up to stroke the rebel leader's hair. There was something special about her, Red had known from the moment he saw her.

"...You know, I've been waiting to meet you."

Gaz wasn't sure if it was the gentle touches to her mangled locks or the soft words that startled her more. "E- Excuse me?" she stuttered, quite shocked.

Red stared at her with a strange expression on his face for a few moments more before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and pulled his hand away. "Come on, they've set a table for us in the other room." He reached for her free hand, almost making her drop her champagne when he took it gently and led her to a set of double doors.

Touch, and a gentle touch nonetheless. There had been no time for comfort once the war began, so five years of isolation had almost made her forget what it was to feel an affectionate touch instead of the sting of shrapnel or the burning fire of an explosion. She almost felt like pulling away, but the fact that the alien clearly wanted her company and the fact that she still didn't trust him not to rig the ship to kill her if she made any sudden moves had her keeping her hand in his. She noticed its smoothness, and how slender it was. Spindly was almost a good description of the two claws extending from his armor, but there was warmth to them, and gentleness. They were not hard or bony, as she had expected, but caring.

They soon sat at a set table in front of a large window, overlooking the vast cosmos. Both set down their glasses and stared out it for a moment. Gaz was thinking about her old home, and how Dib used to dream about going up here. If she could see him now, she'd sure as hell tell him it wasn't all it was made out to be. She was prisoner, unsure of her fate and having no idea what the leader of the most powerful empire in the universe wanted of her, although she knew it was something. Red was thinking about change, about how nothing in the cosmos ever stayed the same very long, there were stars made out of old stars every day, and more stars leaving behind brilliant supernovas every minute. Although the cosmos seems static, they were anything but.

Eventually, however they turned back to each other, both with melancholy in their stomachs, a triangular fluke reflecting starlight softly on the table, and a poker face. Gaz cleared her throat. "So," she said, clearly hoping to speed up their discussion, "what is your proposition, then?"

A slight smirk came to Red's lips. "Ah, well." He licked them with his serpentine tongue, preparing to give the speech he had rehearsed so many times. A rush went through him- yes, he was really going to do this. Yes, things were really going to change.

"You see, I've been watching your rebellion from the beginning and- now I don't say this lightly- I'm impressed." A pause to let this sink in and to soak up the slightly startled look on the humans face. "You humans have fought more fiercely than any race I've ever seen, and all without the arsenal of a modern society. Because of this, I'm willing to make you a... bargain." The eager look on her face was enough to make Red grin with satisfaction. She was eating it up, just like he wanted.

"You see, I have a few things I would like... taken care of," he continued. Gaz nodded, captured by his speech so far. It was a chance for humanity; she knew it, a second chance. What it would cost she didn't care, all she knew was she had to save them, or Dib's sake.

"In return I will let all your people go."

This, now this was more than she could have ever hoped. She nearly jumped out of her seat, but knew to keep her calm and not seem too eager. If she blew this there would be no chance, she had to act cool, and make sure he wasn't just playing with her. Trust was something she couldn't give him, not yet. "What's the catch?" she asked, holding her breath.

Red squinted one eye, smirking at her. "You will stay here," he said simply, folding his hands on the table, "and assist me with... things."

Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach. What did he mean assist? Stay? Who would lead the survivors? She had always pictured herself as leader. After all, that was how things had always been, she lead and people followed. She had gotten things done her way and it all worked out. Now she was going to have to step down. The idea didn't appeal to her. Especially since it would most likely lead to her being the Irkens servant. No, that wouldn't work at all.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said, getting ready to stand and leave him there, "but I can't-" her refusal was stopped by a claw gently placed over hers. She looked up, startled, and saw two ruby globes staring back at her.

"I know what you're going to say. Don't," he beseeched her. "Think about it. Everyone will be safe, under Irken protection as they rebuild."

"But... they can't! Not..." she couldn't seem to even put 'without me' into words. She had to be their leader. It was what she was born to do, she was convinced of that.

Red gave her a knowing smirk. "Ah, I see. Don't worry; you won't be taking a step down. On the contrary, I was going to give you step up." She gave him a confused stare, prompting him to continue. "I need assistance..." he leaned in close, surprising her almost into pulling away, but with one claw cradled against the back of her head he kept her in place long enough to whisper softly into her ear, "...ridding myself of the other Tallest." He pulled away as if nothing had happened, taking a long sip of bubbling champagne.

Clearly shocked, Gaz stared at him. She was aware of how her face had heated up at the close contact. No one had been that close to her, ever. She had almost though for a second that he would...

"So?" he said, staring at her.

"No," she said immediately, staring at him intensely, still looking a bit stunned. She was just as shocked by what he'd said as what he'd done, but if he was going to do anything crazy she was not going to be in the middle of it.

Red shook his head and 'tsk'ed. "You don't know what you're throwing away. Your people's freedom, most likely their lives, and a chance at the throne."

"A chance at the throne?" she echoed.

"Yes, you're as tall as I am, you would be the rightful next in line so long as you had an Irken Pak signature, which we can give you very easily."

Now this sounded appealing. Ruling the entire empire, she could be sure her brothers memory lived on and... the power she could gain... it was tantalizing and right at her fingertips. Then something struck her. "Now wait, why are you offering this to me?"

Red sighed. "Because, I'm sick of this. I need someone with an actual brain, someone who thinks about more than snacks. Someone who can strategize someone who wants power, but who wants to use it right. I need someone with experience, someone who's not a child, someone... like you." He took her hand again. "You would be a fantastic asset to this empire, and although you probably have animosity towards it, I want you to think. You can be in charge of your people indefinitely, and you can have so much more power. I can see that lust for power in your eyes. You had to put away your own wants when he died, didn't you?"

Gaz snapped to attention. "How did you know my brother? Tell me!" she demanded.

"He contacted us once. Zim made us watch as he took revenge on him. It was sick; he ought to be ashamed to call himself Irken. Well, actually, when we killed him we made sure he felt all the pain and more," he said casually.

"You killed him?!" exclaimed Gaz. She was clearly frazzled; all the things that had happened in the past few hours were starting to overload her circuits.

"You want to see the tape?" smiled Red. "I can call up the monitors at any time and re-watch it... it's always good for a laugh."

"Yes, show me," she said. This is what she thirsted for, revenge. As many years as she had been leading the rebellion she had always had some of her darker tendencies leading her, even though the rebels probably would've been ashamed. Dib wouldn't have wanted her to fight in hate either but... it didn't seem to matter when they were shooting anything they could up at ships carpet bombing cities. Winning was winning, no matter the reasons or motivations.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more... comfortable, shall we? I'm sure you weren't treated very delicately on your way here," he said, standing up with her hand in his again.

"I haven't been treated very delicately ever. I'm used to it," she responded coldly.

Red seemed to frown at this. "Well that simply won't do, not for a future Tallest." He took her and led her out. No one questioned where he was going with the very tall alien, and all wiggled their antenna as he walked by. Soon they were in the Tallest's private quarters and Gaz was standing before a huge gel bed, surrounded by snack filled refrigerators and trays hovering all around. Fluffy pillows and blankets were everywhere. "Here, sit down with me now," he requested as he plunked himself on the edge of a bed.

Gaz, to his surprise, let herself fall back onto the cushy bedding and sigh. It was the softest thing she had been on in five years. She couldn't stop the happy look that came to her face as she melted into the covers, rough calloused hands feeling the silken sheets beneath her. Perhaps he would even let her sleep here instead of the dungeons, even though she thought that would be pushing it, especially if the other Tallest were to come in. Her eyes were closed, and she looked content.

Red stared at her for a while as she gently rubbed the soft sheets beneath her, causing a light swishing sound. She seemed much calmer now. "So you like my quarters? Purple hardly ever comes in here, he barely sleeps," he was trying to make casual conversation now, and to get her to open up some more. Maybe if she knew a bit more he could persuade her.

"Isn't that unhealthy?" she asked, not sitting up.

"No," he replied, laying back himself. "Most Irkens rely more on their Pak's now than their brains, so sleep... well, it's nearly obsolete. It's disgusting really- Irkens only sleep when they use their brains, and now it seems like I'm the only Irken who thinks at all anymore. Paks weren't meant to take over Irkens brains, they were meant to assist. Now it seems like I'm ruling a race of computers." Red sighed. He had wanted to put that into words for so long, and it felt so good to finally have someone who would actually understand him. He had tried explaining this to Purple once before, but he had only stared at him blankly until Red apologized, saying he wasn't feeling well to break the uncomfortable silence.

Gaz contemplated this for a bit. "I think I understand," she mumbled back, growing sleepier by the second due to the comfortable bedding cradling her in a way that she hadn't felt in years. "It's nice to be in control but... it doesn't seem worth it if there's nothing to control. And if you have no goal... you're just eating snacks," she took a pause to yawn, "...then it's pointless. If you have something to work towards... that's what makes it worth it." Flipping on her side to face the Tallest, she shifted and arm to support her head. She was wearing a sleepy gaze, but an understanding one, and it contained no hatred. It was an unusual expression for her, but granted, she was in an unusual situation.

His charming smile seemed much less forced when he turned to her and asked, "Tired?" She nodded, lids falling halfway shut. "Sleep then. There will always be time in the morning. I'll make sure no one disturbs us. I'm a bit tired myself."

For a moment she hesitated, then asked carefully, "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"I wouldn't idream/i of it," he answered. "I've already told you more than any other Irken on this ship. You're too valuable to me."

After a moment she allowed herself a slight smirk. "Do Irkens dream?" she wondered allowed.

"Some do," came the quiet reply. A smile crossed Red's face, soon echoed by Gaz. Being treated this way was almost a shock, but it was nice, and she couldn't help but slip in to the feeling of being cared for, like a new silk robe. She pondered the choice Red had given her for a while before she was actually able to fall asleep. The last thing she said aloud before she drifted off was, "Is your name really Tallest Red?" It seemed silly to name a great leader after a color.

"It's what everyone calls me. It's easier." He made a face at that.

"If you had a choice, what would you like to be called?" she inquired, curiosity managing to get the best of her.

"I think I would like to be called... Tallest Sage."

She gave a small, subdued chuckle at this. "Ironic, since sage and red are opposite colors."

"Maybe." Reaching over to her soft face he traced the line of her ears, fascinated by them. "I'm taking out your translator," he warned her. He plucked it out of her canals gently and set it on a floating tray beside him. Leaning in he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, whispering what sounded like "K'naisht." With a glimpse into her startled eyes he watched he go slack as the spark went past his eyes, an advanced form of mind control. He hated using it on her, but she wasn't likely to calm down on her own. Humans were such excitable creatures, and he wanted her to get a good night sleep.

When he noticed a slight shiver run through her he moved closer, pulling off armor to get comfortable enough to sleep and wrapping protective arms around her. A small cooing escaped her she leaned slightly into his hold. No one had ever really been affectionate with her, and even in her sleep she couldn't help but enjoy the attention. She nuzzled her mauve hair against his chest in her sleep, listening for the sound of his breathing. Red was actually surprised his command of 'sleep' was heard- usually only the weak minded succumbed to that trick. Perhaps she was just in a frail state of mind at the moment- fatigue could wear down any soldier. Yes, that must've been it, Red figured. He himself thought for a bit more before drifting off. The buzz in his mind was still fresh, from the moment she arrived until then. They would have much to talk about in the morning.


End file.
